ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Belicus vs. Serena
This is the fourth song of the Holiday Album '''of Epic Rap Battles of Ben 10, airing on December 8, 2014. Enjoy! Notes *Vilgax and others begin when the song starts *The action starts off at 18 seconds into the song. *You can split your tabs between Youtube and this page to view at the same time. Rap '''Vilgax: Had enough, Tennyson? You're starting to sweat, I've been dominating you so badly, I think you need to catch your breath, Catch my breath? Hah, yours is all up in my face, Why don't you tell your sidekick Psyphon to get out of my personal space, Gwen: Ben, we're not going to win, Vilgax has the upper class, Kevin: Then we take his upper class, and shove it right up his- Don't say it Kevin, I wasn't going to say it...ok maybe I tried, There's only one alien to face Vilgax that I have to decide... You're not thinking about that alien, Ben you've gone mad... ''If he's gone mad, he better shove that anger up Vilgax's- ''Kevin! There's only one alien, that might be able to fight Vilgax the best, Not Grey Matter, or Way Big I choose ALIEN X! *transform* Why so cold and dark, Billy? ...Serena feels fine, We've been up here eternity, speaking of how Dinosaurs should've died, If we should wipe Pluto from existence, or add a new moon, Oh Ben, you're here? Now's there two bafoons, I see you're getting pumped up, but what for I'm not gettin', Our arguments take years, this one will only last seconds, I want world peace, Belicus denies, I want Martians to not die out, Belicus denies, We barely get things done, when you disagree all the time, Hey Serena I didn't notice you, why don't you put your words into emphasis, You don't call me Billy, my name goes by Bellicus, I didn't ask for this job, and neither did you, So stop complaining about, every little thing I do, Why are we talking about this? Everything you say is vice-versa, no point, And here comes Ben Tennyson, come to interrupt and join, If you have any more to say, then you'll have no choice, Leave the Belicus alone, go listen to the reason's voice! See that's what I'm saying, you're just too stubborn, Why don't you listen to me more, are your ears just one turn? I don't see the point anymore, why do we even exist? We can't even get through one argument, without Belicus getting pissed, We have all the power in the world, but we can't make a change, We're each others own limits, from going completely full-range, If you don't want to talk anymore, that's fine with me, Let's stop talking for enternity, let the universe go as it may please, I only became Alien X to ask you guys, to help me in a fight, But now I see that you guys, have been in a fight for all time, You both seem like, you've given up all's well, But as you can see, there's something for you guys that I can tell, The way my people do it, how we settle disputes, Is to let one talk, then the other, we each take turns to listen to you, There's just one thing you don't know, that comes to me as a suprise, Is that all you have to do is make a COMPROMISE. Can we try that? Is it simply that easy? I guess we can do that, it's like a dialogued peace treaty, May we get a chance to finally blow up a planet, If we can move the inhabitants, permission granted, I never thought it was that easy, Ben you are a true savior, "Fine", I guess we'll allow him to have just one favor, I'd like to use Alien X, to show Vilgax who's bestin' this, I can do that, me too, MOTION SECONDED. ''' *transform* '''Hey Vilgax, I'm back, Alien X to the bet, I'll Alien X smack you, and give you a sense of regret, You can't compete with Omnipotence, you're know just a talking squid, I can just wish you away, oops, look what I did! I have all the power, you got Psyphon and minions, I've got all the knowledge I could have, you're just a measly idiot, Alien X to the game, I make you test-crash, Why don't you witness the POWA, OF MY ALIEN X SMASH!!! WHO WON? ... WHO'S NEXT? (SEE NEXT EPISODE) ... YOU DECIDE. ... EEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF BEN 10! Poll Who do you think won? Alien X Serena Belicus Vilgax Kevin (Derp) Category:Songs